Mistakes We Make
by foreverphantom014
Summary: They didn't mean for it to happen, but they aren't mad that it did. One drunken night may change their lives forever. "We'll figure it out. We always do." I whispered. She nodded, her tears slowing as she looked up at me. "I'm scared." She whispered. "Me too." I agreed.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, cuddled in familiar black sheets, groaning at a slight pounding in my head. I blinked my eyes completely open and come face to face with a pale, thin back, the skeets stopping just before-

"Holy _shit_." I swore quietly, sitting up carefully, locating my boxers on the ground, grabbing them and putting them on, and booking it into the bathroom. Looking at the gothic décor, I pressed a hand to my mouth. "Oh no." I sighed.

I peeped out the door to find Sam had rolled over into the space that I had previously occupied. I closed the door silently, pressing my forehead against it and sighing.

I remembered attending an A-list party with Tucker and Sam, just because we are seniors and patrol had been quiet. Dash had spiked the drinks…

I remembered bits and pieces of Sam and I's…. activities, but not enough to know if it was, well, _safe_. I looked around Sam's bathroom, but no sign of any birth control or any condoms whatsoever.

I exited the bathroom and checked the trash and floor. "well shit." Sam's voice hit my ears, startling me so I spun on my heel. Sam was sitting up, holding the sheets up to cover her chest. I lit up in a blush and scratched the back of my neck. "Ya know, this-well, yeah." I stuttered.

She wouldn't look me in the eyes, looking everywhere else. At the clothes littering the ground, and then at the sheets. We both jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. I dug my phone out of my jeans pocket, pressing it to my ear as I pulled on the jeans I was holding. "Hello?" I asked.

"Are you on your way home yet, sweetie? Jazz just got here." My mom's voice hit my ears. I nearly slipped on my pants leg as Sam got up, pale skin flashing at me as she quickly hurried into the bathroom. I sighed. "I just woke up, but yeah I'll be home soon. Tell her I'm sorry for not being there when she got home."

Mom laughed. "You are eighteen years old, sweetie. You can have nights out with your friends. I just hope you are being safe with whatever you are doing."

"Yeah you and me both." I mumbled, grabbing my t-shirt on the floor. "What was that?" My mom asked, confused and startled.

"Nothing. I'm gonna get dressed and I'll be there in ten, alright?" I told her. She complied and hung up the phone. I stared at the door to Sam's bathroom and sat on the bare bed. Sam came out, dressed in purple t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"I can, you know, stay and we can talk about it?" I told her. She shook her head. "The last thing I want to do is talk about what we did right now." She said, rubbing her hands on her face.

"Sam, this is something that needs to be talked about." I told her, deadpan. She sighed. "Danny, I _know_." She said, slightly hysterical. I immediately felt bad.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later-" I was cut off as Sam darted forward and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. My reaction to wrap my arms around her was immediate.

"Danny, what if—what if-"

"It was just once." I whispered back. "that's all it takes if it was at the right time. What even caused us to-"

I pressed my lips together as she tried to rationalize all of the thoughts in her head. "…Sam, I can't tell you why it happened, but it did. So, take a shower and I'll call you later. Jazz just got home for fall break from college and I have to go see her. I can come back later, if you want?" I said, rubbing her shoulder.

She sniffed, pulling out of my arms. "Yeah. I'll text you." She mumbled, going back into her bathroom. I phased out of her room and flew towards my house, Jazz's car parked on the street just outside.

I touched down on the ground just outside my house, getting out my keys and going in, ready for a day of trying not to think about how perfect holding Sam in my arms felt (or other parts of her).

…

I laid down on my bed, exhausted from a.) family activities and b.) having not gotten any sleep the night before. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, before my phone beeped next to my head.

_Sam [rec] do you have a minute_

_Sam [sent] of course._

_Sam [rec] …do you regret what happened?_

I bit my lip, slightly blushing. I spared a glance at my door before tracing the letters with my thumb that I wanted to type.

_Sam [sent] no. I probably won't. even if it turns out…badly._

_Sam [rec] I think that was my consensus too. Do you…wanna come back over? Talk a little bit?_

I looked at my door.

_Sam [sent] I think I can manage that ;)_

_Sam [rec] dork._

I got up quickly, going to transform. "Going somewhere?" My sisters voice hit my ears. I gasped and turned around.

"Just patrol. You know, superhero things."

"You looked a little happy to be going on patrol." She said. I shrugged, an innocent smile on my face. "Maybe it's just because ghost getter #1 is back in town." I said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "Its' a school night. Be home at a reasonable time." She smirked, leaving me alone. I breathed a sigh of relief, taking off and heading in the general direction of Sam's house. I sped over, nervousness curling in my belly as I got closer. What did Sam really want to talk about? Was she going to want to forget it happened at all?

I landed on her narrow balcony and knocked on the window. Sam got up from her desk and opened the window, looking nervous herself. "Hey." She breathed as I stepped in. "Hey." I smiled, looking around the room I had been in just hours before.

"So, talking is a thing." Sam started. I laughed, nodding. "Yeah."

"This should be weirder, shouldn't it?" Sam asked, giving me a look. I shrugged. "Only if you make it weird. It doesn't have to be. We've been friends forever."

Sam looked conflicted. "But to be comfortable with what we did last night, we would have to be comfortable with thinking of the other person as more than a friend."

That floored me. Shit. I've kept my crush on her a secret for six years of my life and now, after we had sex, she calls me out on it. Unbelievable. Wait-

"Think of each other?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Danny."

I shrugged, blushing. "Of course, at some point, I've thought of you as more than a friend, Sam. You are beautiful, talented, and you are unique. You are so much more than any other girl, it's hard to just think of you as a friend."

Sam was quiet and then she took a deep breath, her purple eyes hardening as they looked in my own anxious blue. "Then don't." She whispered.

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?" I asked. She strode over, throwing one leg over one of my own and the other over my other leg, straddling my legs and placing her hands on my shoulders. "Don't think of me as just a friend." She whispered; her face impossibly close to mine.

"Okay." I whispered, swallowing around my fear. "But only if you do the same." I told her. "Deal." She said, our lips barely brushing together.

I closed the distance myself when she made no move, grabbing her small waist in my hands as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Kissing Sam would get addicting after awhile, I thought as I flipped her around, pressing her between myself and her mattress, her hands sliding roughly down my shoulders and resting on my waist as I placed my hands on either side of her head.

I pulled away slightly, looking in her barely open eyes, her pupils blown as she breathed heavily. "don't stop." She whispered, her legs wrapping around my waist, crossing at the ankles just on the base of my spine.

"Never." I whispered back, bringing her lips back to mine roughly.

…

I opened one eye to pitch darkness, groaning and rolling over. Light purple light flooded against my closed eyelids and I opened my eyes to Sam's alarm clock. 8:50 a.m. school definitely started an hour ago.

I groaned, sitting up before a pale hand pressed against my chest, effectively pushing me back down. A startled laugh left my lips as Sam straddled me again, nude and, well, uh.

She smirked down at me. "You wanna ditch with me?" she whispered against my cheekbone. "We are already an hour late so why not?" My voice cracked, making her laugh at me before pressing our lips together again.

That's how the day pretty much went. We ignored our phones, lost in each other and thankful that Sam's parents and grandmother were out of town on business and had left their eighteen-year-old daughter home alone.

Around four o'clock, we were dozing after a warm shower when there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. The noise had startled me enough that I had gone invisible, just in time for Tucker and Jazz to barge through the door. I quickly made my clothes invisible too, getting in the closet to change.

"Where have you been all day? Danny's missing."

I watched as Sam blinked. "Oh. Uh, sleeping?"

"Put on some clothes, we have to go!" Jazz said, giving me my que to phase out of Sam's room, and then back in through the window. "They were out of-"

I let a blush overtake my features as I 'realized' Sam was naked. "I was gone for like fifteen minutes-"

"I was cold, so I wanted a shower." Sam blushed, hiking up the sheet to further cover her body.

"Danny where have you been?" Jazz demanded. "Sam wasn't feeling the best, so we ditched. She texted me this morning." I told them.

Tucker sighed. "I told you. They always skip together when Sam is sick when her parents are out of town. Your parents won't notice the absence like mine will." He told Jazz.

She huffed and stormed out. "See you at home, Danny."

Tucker cracked a grin. "Sam, seriously though, put on some clothes, Danny isn't going to be able to control himself." He winked, walking out of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, before looking at Sam, who was shaking her head. "He's not wrong." She whispered, and I promptly threw a pillow at her face. "Shut up." I blushed, making her laugh.

I didn't know that would be the start of the best (and secret) relationship I could have.

…

_Three months later_

Fridays were my favorite days. Fridays were the days that school was over, I wouldn't have to worry about homework until Sunday night, and…. well, I usually stayed the night with Sam on Fridays.

The first month, I tried to go over as much as I could, but I got grounded one Tuesday when my mom found out that I had snuck out to hang out with 'Tucker'. I wasn't allowed out of the house for two weeks, and she checked my bedroom at midnight, three am, and finally woke me up at six thirty every morning for school.

She finally let up a week and a half later when my dad told her to cut me some slack, and it was harming her too as she wasn't getting enough sleep. I promised her I would stay home all week and not sneak out again.

Sam and I decided on Friday's, because her parents always went out until the next night on Fridays. Either for business trips or for personal date trips to NYC.

I sat in Mr. Lancer's classroom, foot tapping against the hard floor of the classroom. Valerie hit me on the back of the head. "Quit fidgeting." She snapped.

I turned with an apologetic grin and tried to pay attention to the last bits of Shakespeare Lancer was trying to spew out before the final bell. This was one of the only classes I didn't share with my friends. Senior year had me in an extra English class to ensure I was getting the help I needed to graduate on time. I was doing a lot better with school this year, all a's and one b (math. I would always be bad at math).

Lancer stopped talking and gave the six of us in the class with him a small smile. "You all have improved a lot in this semester alone, so go ahead and have the last ten minutes to leave and go home. Have a great weekend."

I grinned, packing up my notebooks and running out the door to my locker, waiting patiently at Sam's locker as the bell rang.

She exited her French class, giving me a large smile. "Ready for the weekend?" She asked with a small smile. "Of course."

Tucker appeared by our side with a large smile. "Will you guys go on a double date with me and Valerie?"

Sam and I's heads snapped to him with confused faces. "Double date?" Sam asked. Tucker rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'll explain this to your innocent ears. Valerie won't go on a first date with me alone. Dinner and movie, the four of us, you guys just hang out. It's better than setting Danny up with someone he wouldn't even go out with."

Sam laughed. "Too true. Okay, that's fine with me. When?"

"Saturday. Dinner at 6, and movie at 8:45. That new one with Sandra Bullock."

I shrugged. "I'm cool with that. What do me and Sam do while you are putting the moves on Val? Are we sitting together?" I asked.

Tucker shrugged. "We'll see how dinner goes. We could probably get away with not sitting together at the movies, but obviously at dinner."

I nodded, bumping Sam's shoulder with mine. "Cool, it's a date." I winked. They laughed and we all walked to Sam's car. Valerie ran to catch up with us, grinning at Tucker.

"Sam and Danny are going to go on that double date with us?"

Valerie sighed in exasperation, but still with a smile. "Are you guys sure you don't want to bring actual dates? Sam you can do way better than him." Valerie joked.

I gasped. "Omg. I'll have you know that I am a wonderful date. But this is a chance for you and Tucker to get to know each other, and we aren't going to make ourselves uncomfortable by being _peer pressured_ into going on a date with whoever." I waved her off.

She shrugged. "Just lookin out for you guys." She said, getting into the backseat of Sam's four door, black car. I got in shot gun and Tucker sat next to Val as Sam finished putting her backpack in her trunk, getting into the driver's seat and driving towards Tucker's house first.

"I can hang out with you for a bit before I go to work." Valerie offered Tucker who nodded. "Sounds cool. I think my mom is making meatloaf or something that you can eat before you go."

Sam stopped outside of Tucker's house, pausing as the couple got out and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow!" Tucker waved, before mouthing "patrol?"

I nodded, giving a thumbs up. Sam grinned. "What do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" She asked, her eyes having a humorous gleam.

I rolled my own, leaning over the center console and capturing her lips with my own, not caring if anyone was watching.

Sam pulled away with a laugh and continued driving down the road, a comfortable silence passing between us. "So…I'm going to take a pregnancy test when we get home." Sam said nonchalantly, and it was a bad time to sipping out of a water bottle. I coughed violently, Sam chuckling to herself.

"Oh?" I asked. She nodded. "I…. I'm late." She said, blushing. "I didn't realize it since we had been, well, you know…. having a good time recently, and I didn't notice I hadn't been on my period since we first slept together."

I blinked. "Oh."

She nodded. "I just want to be sure…it could be nothing. Sometimes increased sexual activity will fuck with your hormones a bit, but…. yeah."

I reached over and plucked her hand off of the steering wheel, holding it in my own on the center console. "No matter what, I'm not going anywhere." I told her. She smiled; her eyes suspiciously glossy. She brought my hand up and kissed my knuckles, her eyes going back to the road while taking a shaky breath. "I know."

…

I sat on Sam's bed, anxiously tapping my feet as Sam walked around her room, eyes trailing towards the bathroom every so often. My phone buzzed in my hand, a text from Tucker, when the timer she had set on her phone went off.

She paled and paused in front of the bathroom, I stood up, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans and waiting by the door as she looked at the test on the counter with fear. Her face dropped and I saw a tear fall from her eye before she sat on her bathtub with her hands on her face.

I looked at the test, seeing a little pink plus sign and sat next to her, holding her close. "What do we do? I didn't think I'd actually…" She sobbed.

I rubbed her shoulder and shrugged. The situation was not ideal. Not only did no one know we were dating (even I didn't know if we were actually dating or just having a sexual relationship) but we were not even done with high school yet and wouldn't be for seven more months.

"We'll figure it out. We always do." I whispered. She nodded, her tears slowing as she looked up at me. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too." I agreed. "Out of everyone though," I said, turning to face her, "I'm glad it's you. There's no one else I'd rather be tied to for the rest of my life." I told her.

She blushed, biting her lip, before she placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me soundly. She let her hands go down my sides as I gripped her waist, before she was pulling away and pulling my shirt over my head.

"We don't have to." I told her, even though she had been the one to initiate it. She shook her head, placing one finger over my lips to get me to stop talking. "I want to." She said, reaching behind me to turn on the water of the shower. I tilted my head, before remembering her parents had been packing and she had to sneak me up the stairs without them noticing.

She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off of me, including my boxers, and pushed me lightly into the bathtub, the showerhead raining down over my body in a satisfying heat. She finished undressing herself and got in with me, straddling my waist and blocking the water from hitting my chest. The water flowed over her body, wetting her hair.

I dragged a piece of hair to behind her ear and sat up, kissing her on the mouth. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back just as fierce as she closed the shower curtain.

…


	2. Chapter2

I grimaced as Sam walked back into class a week later, looking clammy and green, all but collapsing into her seat as she sat down. I gave her a worried glance, stealthily pulling out my phone and texting her.

_Sam [sent] you okay?_

_Sam [rec] delete this, but morning sickness is a bitch. _

I sent her an apologetic glance, which she waved off. I sent a wary thumbs up at Tucker who was giving me a questioning glance. He nodded and went back to paying attention to the History lecture.

Since we had found out about Sam's pregnancy, her symptoms had hit a whole new level, as if just knowing that the baby was there was making her body go haywire. Her morning sickness had reached a whole new level of _ew _and most nights I was using my hand as a makeshift ice pack for her abdomen.

The bell finally rang, and I got up, gently shaking Sam's shoulder. She cracked one eye open at me and I sent her a sympathetic smile. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked gently. She glared.

Oh no.

"No, Danny, that's what got us _into _this mess." She snapped, shoving her things into her backpack and storming out the door to her next period. I sighed, Tucker coming up behind me with one eyebrow raised.

Yeah, add hormones to the list of annoying ass symptoms.

"What's with her?" He asked as I turned around to gather my own things and walk with him to our shared science class. "No idea." I lied.

Sam and I had decided, like our relationship, to keep the pregnancy secret from most people while we figured out a game plan on what to do next. That meant keeping it a secret from my best friend since kindergarten, who now scoffed and gave me a knowing glance. "Must be her time of the month."

Oh, the irony. "Haha, maybe." I winced.

I walked into Ms. Dietrich's classroom with a sigh, gazing at the lecture on, with all irony in the world, the stages of the embryo. Christ.

I was taking notes about halfway through the lecture when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I sent the teacher a wary glance before carefully grabbing my phone and unlocking it.

_Sam [rec] hey. I'm sorry. Janitors closet?_

_Sam [sent] be right there. _

I raised my hand abruptly, Dietrich waving me away with a sigh. "Try not to be gone the rest of the lecture, Mr. Fenton." She frowned. I nodded and quickly exited the classroom, making my way to the rarely used janitors closet near the three of our lockers.

I opened the door and was immediately attacked by Sam's lips on mine as I shut the door. I asked no questions, however, wrapping my arms around her small frame and kissing her back just as furiously. "What was that for?" I pulled away with a grin.

She shrugged, a mischievous grin on her face. "Do I have to have a reason?" She asked. I gave her a look. "I mean…" She quieted me with one finger to my lips.

"I already apologized for that and you know it." She smirked. "You are going to be the death of me, woman." I groaned with a grin, bringing my lips back to hers. Her fingers trailed up my shoulders to hook in the short hair at the base of my neck, making me shiver under her touch.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, startling us both enough to stop what we are doing. I shifted Sam in my arms to grab my phone.

_Tucker [rec] it's not a ghost and I know you pee faster than that. What are you up to????_

I sighed, Sam reading over my shoulder. "Why does Tucker know how fast you pee?" Sam laughed. I glared. "So do you!" I snapped.

"I mean, yeah just because you stay the night at my house and sleep in the same bed as me." She shrugged.

I glared at her. "So when I sleep at Tucker's house, we sleep in the same bed alright?" I pouted. She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Get back to class. We can continue this after school." She winked.

"My place?" I asked. She nodded. "Moms having a socialite party at my house so that's a no go." She shrugged. I nodded, giving her one more peck on the lips before exiting the closet to make it to the last ten minutes of class.

Tucker gave me a suspicious look as I entered the room, Dietrich giving me a sigh and pointing to my desk. I finished taking notes from where I left off and finished just in time for the bell to ring before lunch.

Tucker was at my desk before I could even react. "What's going on?" He asked. I looked up at him with a frown. "With what?"

"With you! First, last Saturday I was more focused on why you and Sam were acting weird then I was with Val, who thank god noticed you guys too, so our first date was off. Now, Sam's snapping at you for no reason and then you disappear for half of class! You aren't telling me something, man." He finished, a hurt look on his face.

I blinked at him, surprised. "Uhhh." I had no idea what to say.

He crossed his arms. "You aren't denying it."

"As much as I believe teenage drama to be entertaining, I'd rather you finish this quarrel in the lunchroom boys." Dietrich said from her desk, not looking up from the pile of homework papers she was grading.

I blushed, grabbing Tucker's arm and pulling him outside of the classroom where Sam was waiting for us. She frowned when she saw the situation. "What's wrong?" She asked. Tucker crossed his arms. "I should be asking _you two_ that, Sam." He snapped.

She paled and looked at me with a helpless look, before sighing. "We don't have to tell you Tucker. It's private." She finally said. He gaped at us. "Are you serious? I'm your best friend!" He said.

Sam glared. "Just because you are our best friend doesn't mean you need to know _everything_." She snapped. Tucker narrowed his eyes.

I went to step in. "Fuck you, Sam. I tell you guys everything! Why wouldn't I expect the same!"

Thankfully the hallway was clearing, and no one except the band kids lugging their heavy instruments were in the hallway. "Because I'm not ready to tell you!" Sam yelled, her eyes watering.

"Guys— "I started.

"Why the hell not?"

"Tuck— "I went to say.

"Because I'm fucking pregnant, Tucker." Sam snapped hysterically, tears rolling down her face.

Tucker and I froze before I sighed, gently facepalming as Tucker gaped at her. "I'm sorry, you're what?" He coughed. She laughed wetly. "Pregnant, Tucker, as in _with child_." She said angrily.

He just blinked at her before she let out a sob and took off down the hallway. "Dude." I said to him. He looked at me.

"You're a fucking idiot." I told him, before taking off after Sam. She pushed her way out of the front doors of the school. "Sam wait up." I yelled out.

"Good you followed me." She said, turning around with a watery grin. "I could use a little distraction. Your place, right?" She asked. I gulped and nodded, before she was taking my hand and we were running towards my house.

I ignored the phone vibrating in my pocket and sighed in relief at the sight of the RV not being in the driveway. My parents would definitely question why Sam and I were at the house ditching school altogether.

Sam dragged me up the stairs of my house and practically threw me into my bedroom, my knees hitting the edge of my bed and I fell roughly on top of my messy comforter. Sam lying next to me, the bedroom door closed.

I wrapped my arm around her as she burrowed her head into my side, taking deep breaths to calm down. "You okay?" I whispered. She shrugged. "I'm…okay, I think. Just, tired. I didn't mean to explode on Tucker I just got so angry he wouldn't leave it alone."

I nodded. "Yeah… I think he was just feeling left out. It's not often we keep secrets from him."

She sighed but nodded, burrowing her face into my chest and taking a deep breath. "What do you think he's going to say?" She whispered. I shrugged, and kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes. Sam's breathing evened out and I felt myself drift off to sleep, content with Sam in my arms.

…

I sat down at the booth in Nasty Burger where Tucker had texted me to meet him. Sam had to go home for her mother's party after all, so it would just be me and him. I saw him throw open the glass door with a scowl and sit down across from me.

"So why aren't you as surprised as I am?" He crossed his arms. I blinked, giving him a look. "Uh, Sam told me?"

He scoffed. "I didn't know Sam was even _fucking _anybody! Do you know who the father is?"

I blinked again and nodded slowly. He crossed his arms. "Poor guy, having to be tied to Ms. Hormonal for the rest of his life." I raised a hand. "Don't talk about Sam like that man. You took it too far. She didn't want to tell you till she had a plan."

Tucker gave me a look. "Can you even plan for these sorts of things?" He asked. I shrugged. "Plus, whoever the fuck is the deadbeat Sam fucked isn't going to be around for the baby so it's going to be us!"

I narrowed my eyes and let him continue. "I mean, why tell you and not the father of her child!" He said, finally looking up at my unimpressed expression.

He looked at me eyebrows furrowed as I raised one eyebrow, urging him to continue. "Why _would _I be the first person she told Tucker?" I deadpanned.

"You're the father." Tucker whispered in horror. "When did _that _happen?" I sighed, dragging a hand down my face.

"We've been seeing each other for almost four months, and don't give me that look." I stopped his pout. "We didn't tell you, because the only reason we are dating now is because we had a one-night stand after Dash's Senior Celebration." I finished.

Tucker whistled. "And she got pregnant from that night? Cause I'm assuming you have been, well, safe since then." I sighed but nodded. "You'd be correct." I said, crossing my arms and leaning back into the booth.

Tucker looked at his hands before giving me an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have said those things about Sam, no matter how hurt I was. I should've respected her privacy." He said, looking down. I held my hands up. 'Just because I'm "tied to her the rest of my life," I quoted, "doesn't mean that you can apologize to me for her. You got to tell her yourself." I told him, pointing my finger.

He sighed. "Yeah…you wanna crash that socialite party?" He asked with a smirk. I sighed with a smile before getting up and going to walk towards Sam's house. "Hold it right there, boy. You gotta start impressing the in-laws now!" He said with a mischievous smirk.

I glared. "This is why I didn't tell you." I reminded him. He shrugged. "More teasing that I need to make up for if you ask me. Let's go get suited up!" Tucker grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly.

For Christs sake.

…

I straightened my tie self-consciously, the suit I was wearing hugging literally every part of my body in the best way (but most uncomfortable way) possible. Jazz and Tucker had assured me that I looked great, and that the suit was supposed to be form fitting but looking at Tucker's slightly baggier suit I begged to differ.

"Stop looking at me man, mine isn't _supposed _to be form fitting. You have the bod, not me." He shrugged, ringing the doorbell. The many limos on the curb was not a comforting sight either.

Pamela Manson opened the door with a smile, her face contorting in surprise as she laid eyes on us. I put on a charming smile, hoping that I could win her over with looks rather than her previous opinion of me.

"Hey, Mrs. Manson. We know how much Sam hates these parties, so we thought we'd come and help her behave for you." I said with a smile, tilting my head ever so slightly. Pamela's surprised face didn't waver, but she put on a hesitant smile and let us walk in. "As long as you behave yourselves, boys. Though, Mr. Fenton, you certainly _look_ the part of an upper-class socialite." She said, resting one hand on my arm as we walked through the foyer.

"You smooth fucker." Tucker muttered behind us. Mrs. Manson's friends were all in the formal living room, chatting loudly as we entered the room. "Samantha, you have guests!" Pamela announced loudly. All heads turned to Pamela and me.

Sam was over by her father, a fake grin on her face. She was wearing a gray and white dress with white heels, her make-up was a neutral brown, and her hair was in a fancy ballet bun with pieces strategically placed around her face.

She looked at me in surprise with a blush, her eyes raking up and down my form. I gulped while Tucker snickered. Sam walked quickly to me, grabbing my arm and smiling politely at her mother. "Thanks, mom." She said.

She steered Tucker and near the punch bowl. "I could literally kiss you." She mumbled to me, before making eye contact with Tucker and shrinking in on herself.

Tucker pulled her into a hug, Sam relaxing and locking her arms around his back. "I'm sorry." He whispered, letting go and holding her arms in his hands. She nodded. "I'm going to support you guys as much as I can, okay? We'll do this together." He smiled.

Sam grinned, hugging him again. "I just have one question." Tucker asked. We looked at him expectantly.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" He asked, crossing his arms.

…

_When I wrote Unexpected, Unexplained, Accidental Miracle I was in middle school and knew nothing about sex or babies lmao._

_Now I'm a junior in college and know a little bit more hahaha_


	3. Chapter3

Sam and I sat down on her bed, Tucker sitting at her desk. "So?" He asked.

Sam sighed. "My parents are the wildcard here. Danny's aren't going to disown him for not fitting their perfect mold. My parents on the other hand…" She trailed off. I grabbed her hand.

"My parents aren't going to be happy with me, that's for sure. I'd rather not say anything yet…" I told them. Sam looked at me. "…Maybe we should tell your mom." She said.

I gave her a look. "Why would we do that?" I asked. She shrugged. "Your mom has always been there for me, and she could help me break the news to my parents. If we are getting help from anyone, it would be her." Sam finished.

I shrugged. "She isn't going to be happy." I told her again. Tucker spoke up. "You don't have to do anything right now, Sam isn't showing and you have what? Five-Six months left?" He asked.

Sam paled at that. "That's…that's sooner than I thought it would be." She whispered, looking down at her now flat abdomen. I looked away, rubbing at the back of my neck, feeling the awkwardness begin to come forward.

"I'm going to go on patrol." I said suddenly, giving Sam a fake smile. She furrowed her brows, going to speak. I kissed her on the mouth, transforming and immediately flying out of her room and away from the situation at hand. I couldn't handle this right now. I flew to the top of the tallest skyscraper in Amity and put my head in my hands, taking deep, shaking breaths.

I wasn't ready to be a father. I wasn't ready to tell my mom, and I definitely wasn't going to be ready in five months. No way.

I looked up at the city, feeling a sense of dread loom over me. We weren't ready for kids, still being kids ourselves. Plus, what would happen if…if I died protecting the city? My child would grow up without a father, and Sam would have to be a single, teenage parent.

I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought. I didn't want that to happen to her. I didn't want that to happen to our child. I…

For once in my life, dying was something I was actually afraid of, but not for myself. For Sam. For my family.

I raked my hands through my hair, before perking up at a slight whizzing sound behind me. My eyes widened as I flew out of the way of the missel, Skulker's grinning face staring right at me. "What the fuck man? Can't you see I'm brooding here!" I said, gesticulating to the place I had been sitting.

Skulker rolled his eyes, his flames increasing around his head. "Do I look like I care Phantom?" He said, firing again. I barely dodged as I fired an ectoblast.

"What? Trying to win my pelt off of me again, Skulkie? Thought we were over that." I said, looking around at the enemy who had disappeared.

"I'm here on business this time, Phantom. Someone really wants you dead." His voice laughed, before I was hit in the back and sent into the concrete below me. I groaned, climbing out of the crater and standing up, the muscles in my back screaming with every movement.

"Who?" I called out, allowing my aura to search the area for Skulker's ectosignature. "You ever heard of the Shadow King, Phantom?" He asked, appearing in front of me brandishing a machete in his hand.

I formed a sword out of solid ice and got into a fighting stance, walking circles around Skulker as we spoke. "No. Should I have?"

Skulker grinned. "I suppose not, and you won't be alive long enough to find out." He snapped, before rushing me and hitting his machete on my own blade. I grunted at the force of the blow, being quick on my feet as I slashed at his armor.

A well placed blow saw his machete slicing through the muscles in my arm, causing me to cry out and allow him to sheath the blade into my side. I breathed heavily through the pain as he pretending to pop the joints in his neck with a grin. "Sorry, Phantom, guess your swordsmanship needs work." He grinned, taking a step forward as I fell onto my hands and knees, looking up at Skulker with narrowed eyes.

"I prefer the element of surprise myself." I wheezed, before Skulker was sucked into a thermos that Tucker was holding behind him. Sam came out of an alley way and immediately came to my side as I fell onto stomach, coughing. "Jesus." Tucker said in horror at the blade sticking out of my body.

With a trembling hand, I pulled the machete out of my side with a scream, hot tears running down my face at the pain. "It didn't hit anything vital." I coughed out, looking up to Sam with a small smile that she didn't return. She kissed my forehead before tending to the slash on my arm. Tucker was on his PDA at my other side.

"We need to get out of the middle of the street." Tucker whispered as voices drifted to us from behind another building across the street. Sam and Tucker grabbed me, limping with me into an alley as my head lolled to the side.

"Sam, this is super bad." Tucker whispered as if I wasn't there. I coughed and shook my head. "I'm alright. Just bandage me up and we can get home." I mumbled, my vision blackening at the edges. "It's not going to be that simple." Sam told me, brushing my bangs from my forehead.

"We have other things to worry about then a minor stab wound." I wheezed out with a grin, the nagging feeling in the back of my head feeling as though the fear I had earlier was going to come true and I couldn't do anything about it.

"We can't worry about it if you aren't alive, Danny." Sam whispered. "Transform. I'll call 911 and say you were mugged." Tucker said.

I shook my head. "No. No hospitals. My parents will never let me outside aga—AH." I said as Sam pressed on the wound at my side. "You have to." Sam said, tears in her eyes.

I nodded numbly, transforming and noting before I lost consciousness that pain was worse in human form, and maybe it had hit something vital as blood rushed faster from the wound as I passed out.

…

A steady beeping hit my ears as I slowly woke up with a groan, noting the itchiness under my nose as the oxygen tube and the dull sting of the IV in my right arm. I peeled my eyes open, noticing my mom reading a book by my side and my dad doing needle point in another chair.

Mom looked at me, looking more tired than I'd ever seen her, and I gave her a weak grin. She slowly smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she put her book down. "Hey, baby." She whispered, brushing my bangs out of my face. I swallowed around my dry throat. "Hi, mom." I whispered back, my throat not allowing me to speak any louder.

"Do you remember anything, honey?" She asked. I shrugged, trying to remember what Tucker was going to say when he called 911. "I was mugged?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Sam and Tucker found you in the street after you didn't call them when you got home, thank god for them." She said, my dad joining her. I felt sore and stiff, looking around the clean hospital room. "How long?" I asked.

"A couple days, you had to have emergency surgery when you got here, so they kept you under to make monitoring you easier." She said with a smile. "I'll call Mrs. Manson and have her bring Sam here." My dad said, ruffling my hair and I gave my mom a look.

"Just Sam?" I asked. Mom gave me a smile. "Sam told me." She said with a smile. I gulped. "Told you?" I asked. She nodded.

"….I'm sorry. It was one night and we weren't careful enough. It was before we were dating." I mumbled. My moms eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"She told you about the baby?" I asked.

My mom sat up straighter with a glare. "…No. She told me you two were dating." She deadpanned.

…Oops.

"Dammit." I mumbled, bringing one hand up to gently facepalm. She crossed her arms. "She's pregnant?" She asked, slightly hysterical.

I shrugged, biting my lip. "Daniel Fenton, you answer me right now."

I nodded, still not looking her in the eye. I heard her sigh and then my head was turned towards her. "…We'll talk more when you are better. No need to focus on that right now. But, Daniel Fenton, we _will _talk about this." She glared. I gulped again and nodded.

"We, uh, discussed telling you but I guess she didn't want to tell you without me." I said, sheepishly. She rolled her eyes with a smile. "We'll talk later."

Dad walked back into the room with Jazz, who looked frazzled but happy. "Little _brother_, I go back to school and you go to the hospital?" She asked, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Tucker and Sam walked in soon after, giving me wide grins. I smiled apologetically at Sam looking away as she frowned. "Whats wrong?" She asked, my mom grabbing her hand. "We'll talk later, honey." She said, giving her a look.

Sam snapped her head towards me with a glare as Tucker stifled his laughter. "Well at least you aren't dead." Tucker said, with a giggle.

Dad looked on, confused as ever, with Jazz before they both kissed me on the head. The doctor came in a few moments later. "Hello, Daniel--"

"Danny." I corrected gently.

"Danny, my mistake, I'm Dr. Lewis. I've been overseeing you the past couple of days. You were mugged, correct?" He said, pulling out the clipboard.

I nodded, Sam taking my hand next to me. "I'd like to question you on just what they used to stab you."

I knew the machete was going to cause questions.

I shrugged. "A big knife I believe. I didn't get a good look at it." I lied. "…A big knife? Mr. Fenton are you aware that your stab wound is on your left side, and the organ that was damaged was your liver, right?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"…is that..bad?" I asked, giving a look to my parents. The doctor sighed. "Well, yes, but also your liver is on the _right _side of your body. It was more than a large knife that stabbed you, _and _I know you know that because you had to have felt it." He said.

I kept my mouth shut. "I don't really remember sir. It was a traumatic experience." I said coldly, giving him a glare. Warning him to shut up.

He caught on, and sighed. "I just want to make sure we aren't dealing with some kind of killer. This was pretty….extra for a mugger. But you will make a full recovery, thankfully. Just please be careful from now on. I don't know how resilient your body will be in the future."

He finished, leaving the room with a smile. "Oh, and you'll be discharged tomorrow morning. Have a lovely evening." He finished.

I huffed and looked up at the ceiling, my side too sore to really do anything else. "What was that about?" My mom asked, carding her fingers through my hair. "Nothing. Probably." I told her, handing the envelope to Sam.

Mom looked at my dad and Jazz with a smile. "I'm sure Danny might be hungry, do you two mind grabbing food for him?" She asked. They nodded, telling me they'd be right back before it was just Sam, Tucker, and I with my mom in the room.

"…How long have you known?" My mom asked. Sam and I looked at each other with a sigh. "Only a week." I said, "Minus the days I've been unconscious." I told her.

Sam nodded. "We were waiting to tell people so we could come up with a game plan…but that is pretty hard when you don't know what the hell you're doing." Sam said, not meeting my moms gaze.

My mom sighed, her hand not leaving my hair. "Are you planning on keeping it?"

Sam looked at me and bit her lip, her answer firm in her eyes. "…Yes." We both replied, even though we hadn't discussed it. It was something we both wanted, and adoption may not be an option if it inherited my powers. Mom nodded, pursing her lips.

"It's not going to be easy. You are going to have to start getting doctors appointments, planning how school is going to work…telling your parents." She said, giving Sam a look.

"I'll have to figure out where I'm going to live when they disown me." Sam said bitterly. I grabbed her hand weakly. "You don't know that."

"He's right Sam. Have an honest conversation with your mother. Tell her the truth about what happened, that it was a mistake but that Danny isn't going anywhere and plans on fully supporting you." She said, her grip on my arm tightening with every word.

"It pains me to think that you'd think less of me, mother." I glared playfully. "You never know with teenage boys." Tucker said, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Danny….having a child is a huge responsibility. It's going to be hard, and schools going to get even harder when she starts showing. Are you prepared for that?" My mom asked.

I nodded, gripping Sam's hand tighter in my own. "I'd do anything for Sam…and our baby." I said in a whisper. Sam smiled, kissing the knuckles on my hand. Mom smiled, kissing my head. "I'll tell your father, but Sam…I'd advise you say something to your mother sooner rather than later. No doubt she'll throw a conniption fit but at least she'll have more time to simmer down." She told Sam, before walking out of the room.

"I told you she'd be mad." I said, giving Sam a look. She gently swatted at my head. "I'm not the one who told her!" She said, laughing at me.

I rolled my eyes. "She said, 'Sam told me,' and I expected you thought I was going to die so you told her about the baby. Honest mistake."

Sam scoffed. "I knew you wouldn't die, you are way too hardheaded for that." She winked, sitting down on the side of the bed. I smirked up at her. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" I asked with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to mine, carding her fingers through my hair before Tucker was clearing his throat. "As much as I love being the third wheel here, I'd rather you kept the PDA to a minimum."

Sam and I rolled our eyes, keeping our palms firmly locked together. It only took almost dying to put into my head that I wanted this baby, and I wanted Sam forever.

…


	4. Chapter 4

I sat propped up on pillows on my couch in the living room, my side sore and aching but finally on the mend. Skulker's anti-ghost properties in his machete had thrown my advanced healing situation for a loop, making me heal like a normal human.

Which sucked, by the way.

I groaned as I reached over to grab at my cup of water, accidentally dropping it when my side twinged in pain. "You okay, baby?" Mom said, running in from the kitchen. I nodded, gritting my teeth as I held my side.

She crossed her arms. "Have you taken your medication today?"

Ah, the pain meds. I had begun not taking them yesterday so that I could actually make it a full day without sleeping for fifteen hours and keep an eye on the ghost patrols that Valerie was doing. Even though I was under strict orders to not, under any circumstances, transform until I was healed (curtesy of Sam and Jazz), I still kept up to date to make sure things were running smoothly.

Still no more knowledge on this so called "Shadow King," a named that worried me more than I could admit to.

I shook my head at my mom, breaking through my thoughts. She looked at me with concern, holding out my pill bottle and another glass of water. I took them with a scowl, popping them in my mouth and downing the water. "You have to take them or its going to be a world of hurt." She lectured and I had to bite my tongue.

I had been through worse than this. Being shoved into a locker with a dislocated shoulder and cracked wrist was definitely worse than this. But I didn't mind the numbness that the medicine brought.

My phone vibrated next to me on the side table as my mom walked back into the kitchen, humming to herself.

_Sam [rec] I am so sorry._

_[rec] I tried to get them to turn the car around_

I furrowed my brows at the words on my screen.

_Sam [sent] what?_

As soon as I hit send, the front door opened with a bang and suddenly Sam's father was in my foyer, glaring at me angrily. I once again dropped the glass of water I was holding, suddenly very concerned that I had just taken medication that made me drowsy and loopy.

"How _dare _you." He hissed at me, waving a finger at my general vicinity. "…How…dare I?" I asked.

"How dare you knock up my daughter and think that everything is all hunky-dory!" He exclaimed angrily.

I mouthed the word hunky-dory to myself in confusion and looked back up at him. "I can assure you that I didn't think that I could get away with it." I said.

"Not. The. Time." Sam hissed at me, finally seeing her walk in with her mother in tow. Her mother looked...concerned and angry all at once, but I had no idea if that was directed at me.

"Jeremy you can't just barge in to someones _house_." Mrs. Manson scolded. He shushed her, something her and Sam both glared at, turning his attention back to me.

"We are going to court and you are going to wish you never stepped _near _my daughter."

I blinked drowsily at him. "…I'll never wish that. I love her." I told him sleepily. Sam lit up in a bright blush before my mom was walking into the room. "You'll have to excuse him; he just took his pain medication. You know, for his _stab wound_." Mom said, holding out a cup of tea towards Pamela.

"Sam, would you be a dear and get him to lay down while I talk with your parents? We have much to talk about." She said, smiling at my beautiful, beautiful, girlfriend. She nodded, coming to sit on the floor by my legs.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson followed my mom into the kitchen, Mr. Manson still arguing with anyone who would listen. "Interesting time to say those words, huh?" She said, brushing the bangs from my face and I giggled at her. "Never a bad time, though. I do love you. I always have, I think." I muttered to her, laying down as she gently pushed me.

"I'm glad to hear that." She whispered. "It would be kinda awkward if you didn't, because I love you too, Danny. Always will." She said, kissing my lips and covering me with a blanket. She ruffled my hair one last time before walking into the kitchen with the adults, leaving me to close my eyes and fall asleep.

…

_Sam's POV_

"He's asleep, Mrs. Fenton." I told Danny's mom, who looked up from my father's irate face. She nodded. "Thank you, sweetheart." She said with a smile, motioning towards the seat next to her. I sat down gingerly, looking at my dad.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady? This could ruin our family!" He snapped. I swallowed thickly.

"If you want to be technical, this isn't ruining our family. It's making it larger." I whispered. He slammed a fist down on the table. "This isn't funny Samantha."

I flinched, Mrs. Fenton gloved hand coming down on my arm, comforting me. "Like it or not, Jeremy, this happened. What happens now is up to us." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Us? Your half-brained son has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, that baby is half his, so it does have something to with him." Mrs. Fenton's eyes narrowed. "Sam did explain the situation to you, correct?"

Mom nodded. "She did to me. I was trying to explain to Jeremy when he exploded. As soon as I said 'pregnancy' and 'Danny Fenton', it was all down hill from there." She said bitterly.

"I was trying to tell my mom…like you said. Early, so that she would have time to recover before I was showing but Dad was eavesdropping. He blew up." I continued.

"Quit talking like I'm not here. We have to take care of this now." Dad said. "Every second that thing is in your stomach, that's a second that the Manson family is being destroyed." He said, shaking his finger in my face.

I took a deep breath. "I do think that your family should be more important than your reputation, Dad." I told him, looking him in the face. He paused. "But, if this is really that detrimental to you, lets handle this like business partners. I know you and mom were waiting to sign over part of the company to me after graduation. I'm already eighteen, so you could do it now. Then, I can fully support myself and my child while you can flaunt your wealth and relish in being perfect and keeping your reputation." I said smoothly, though my heart was beating fast in my chest.

My mom looked at me in surprise. My dad crossed his arms. "…You would move out? I sign over part of the company and you would leave to not ruin our family further?"

"Jeremy!" My mother said, appalled.

"…If that's what you want. But make no mistake, dad, if you do this, you will have no contact with your grandchild. No contact with me whatsoever. I will officially be done with you, and the Manson family." I told him.

He hesitated. Mom looked shocked that the possibility would even happen. "…That child is a Fenton, and no family of mine. You will no longer be welcome in our home if you do this." He finished.

Mom stood up. "Jeremy that is quite enough. This is our _daughter_, not some delinquent off of the street!" She yelled at him. He looked taken aback. "She made a mistake under the influence! If anyone is to blame it is Henry Baxter's boy, not Samantha and Daniel. The Fenton's have proven themselves as affluent members of our community as they protect the children of this town from ghosts! We always knew that Samantha would marry outside of our comfort zone and honestly I believe she would do worse than Danny Fenton." She finished, crossing her arms.

"…Pamela, you're okay with this?" Dad asked in shock.

"Of course not. I am not okay with what is happening, but I can promise you that neither is Samantha. Casting her out of the family would not be helping her." She turned her attention to me.

"For years I have watched you grow up with that boy, and I knew that I would have to deal with the fact that he would be the one you would want to remain with. He loves you and that is enough for me. While I am extremely disappointed in your carelessness, I will not throw you out of my home because of a silly reputation. You are _my _daughter. That will never change." She smiled, kissing my forehead. "No matter what you do." She finished.

Dad looked conflicted. "…I'm not…okay…with being pregnant, dad. It was a mistake…. but it's a mistake I will learn to live with, and I know I will love this child. And you will too…if you would allow me to stay in your life." I said.

He looked up and sighed. "I…I'm extremely disappointed Samantha. Extremely. But your mother is right. Nothing will help you now but support, and as much as I hate to admit it…. Daniel does love you." Dad said.

"…But you are grounded, and Daniel will not be allowed in the house after dark." He said. I froze. "What?! It's not like I can get double pregnant!" I crossed my arms.

He gave me a look. "But you would be doing activities that would give it a chance?" Dad said, raising his eyebrow.

Fair point, I guess.

"Though, you do have a point in signing your inheritance over to you early. You are eighteen, and you are proving yourself to be more than capable of making your own, thought out, decisions. You have definitely proved yourself to be a Manson, no one else would be able to negotiate that well on the fly." Dad said, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry." He finished, kissing my head.

"It's okay. I expected you guys to throw me out on the street, so this is definitely a step better." I told him honestly.

"…I had no…reason to act the way I did, Samantha. No amount of shock is allowed that. You are my daughter first and I will be sure remember that. I love you." He said.

I felt tears well in my eyes as I couldn't remember the last time my father had said those words to me. My parents brought me into a hug as I cried and wrapped my arms around them, finally feeling accepted by my family and feeling more at ease than I had felt in weeks.

Mrs. Fenton smiled at me as we pulled away, bringing me into a hug of her own. "Proud of you, Sam." She whispered. "Am I allowed to stay to take care of Danny, or would you rather me come home?" I asked.

Dad sighed but gave me a smile. "How about we get dinner and I allow you to come back for a few hours? I can be assured that with his wound that no shenanigans will be going on."

"Oh-ho-ho, no sex will be going on under _my_ roof, that can be assured." MRs. Fenton said, crossing her arms.

My parents nodded in agreement.

…well there goes _my _sex life.

…

_Danny's POV_

I woke up, the soft sounds of the TV playing and quiet talking, with gentle hands carding through my hair. I opened my eyes to see Sam next to me, her hand in my hair sitting next to the pillow I rested my hand on.

My mom sat down on the recliner in the corner, dressed in her ghost pajama pants and black tank top. Sam looked down and gave me a smile. "Hey, loopy. How you doin?" She asked.

I stuck my tongue out at her, gently sitting up and wincing slightly at the pain. Not as bad as it was this morning.

Mom looked at me worriedly. "I'm okay. How'd it go with your parents? Or did I dream that?" I asked. She laughed. "I'm not disowned, thankfully. And I can still see you." She said.

"But she's not allowed over here after hours and you aren't allowed there after hours. If one of you is caught breaking this rule there will be consequences." My mom cut in.

Sam sighed but smiled at me. "I mean there's _always _school." I said, sending my mom a smirk. She threw her pillow at me. "Smartass. I'm going to bed. Your driver should be here soon, Sam." She said, waving us goodbye and heading up the stairs. I looked at Sam, and then back at the stairs where my mom had disappeared.

"I really want to kiss you." I whispered, leaning closer to her. She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck and smirking at me. "Who's stopping you?"

"I don't know…." I smirked playfully. She rolled her eyes, bringing my head down to press my lips to hers. I gripped her waist in my hands as we kissed, wanting her closer.

"Are you serious?" My moms voice said from the stairwell. Sam jumped away to the other side of the couch and I laced my fingers together, placing my hands on my lap and smiling up at my mom.

"She had something in her eye!" I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, the glass of water in hand signaling what she had come down for. But the smirk in her eyes told me she let us kiss longer than I had thought.

A car horn sounded through the window and Sam kissed me softly as she got up. "…do you remember what you told me before you fell asleep?" She asked self consciously. I grinned.

"I told you that I loved you. And I do." I smiled. She kissed me again, lingering as her eyes fluttered open. "And I love you too. Always." She whispered, before running out the door to the black car that waited outside for her. I sighed and smiled, getting up from the couch and limping in the kitchen, feeling pretty good.

Sam wasn't getting disowned; I wasn't getting disowned.

The only thing that sucked was the fact Sam and I weren't going to get any alone time anymore.

God forbid she gets pregnant.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later marked the first day of our doctors' appointments and a _a whole month_ since we had found out that Sam was pregnant. She was about four months along now and was starting to grow a little bump that stuck out from her abdomen. It was pretty fucking cute, if I do say so myself.

Our parents had gone above and beyond with their promise of letting us have as little alone time as possible. Which was I was anxiously waiting for Sam to pick me up for school, in which we had told a little white lie that there was a senior meeting (which there was but we would not be going) and we needed to leave earlier than usual.

Sam's black car pulled onto my street carefully and I lit up in a bright grin, looking back at my living room window where my mom was watching us, and waving at her. I got into Sam's car and grinned at her. "Well my love? We have twenty minutes."

I smirked at her. "It's been three weeks, Sam. Trust me, that'll be _more_ than enough." I growled into her ear.

…

Sam and I ran into 1st period English just as the late bell rang, quickly booking it into our seats and getting out our notebooks. "You guys have no shame, do you?" Tucker asked from behind me. I turned around with a grin. "Nope." Sam answered with a smirk of her own.

"You guys dating is terrifying by the way, especially since I know about it." Tucker said, chuckling to himself. His words caused one of the A-listers to turn around quickly before whispering to their partner.

I shrugged, giving one more smile to Sam as Mr. Lancer started his lecture. I took light notes, knowing he'd go into more depth during our extra English class at the end of the day. I just had to survive the day with no detentions and then we would go to Sam's OBGYN appointment with her mom. I was happy to tag along, ready to actually put a shape with the baby in Sam's stomach.

The last five minutes of class my ghost sense went off, and I looked around the classroom for Valerie. Not here.

Last night, Val had gotten beaten down pretty bad by Ember and Kitty, so I was wondering if I'd see her today. I raised my hand, ignoring Sam's hissed warning to stay put, and left for the guys bathroom to transform.

My side still stung, and I was still pretty weak, but hopefully it would just be a lower level ghost that didn't need much effort. I flew up into Amity Park's bright morning sky, hoping to face the box ghost.

Spectra's smirking face met my eyes. "Ah, Phantom's back. We thought Skulker finally succeeded in killing you. After all, a machete through your _liver_ isn't that easy to bounce back from." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"What can I say, I guess I'm full of surprises." I said, charging ectoblasts in my hands that she smirked at. "Oh honey, don't you what to find out about the Shadow King?" She asked. I paused, the ectoblasts fizzling out as my curiosity peaked. "What do you know of him?" I asked.

She laughed. "The only king whose reputation proceeds him. The shadow king was the king of all ghosts when the Ghost Zone was nothing but a void. Pariah Dark defeated him, stealing his power and putting them into objects he could use. He was banished to the Badlands long ago." Spectra said, leaning against the school. I cocked my head.

"Okay? So what does this have to do with anything?" I asked. Spectra rolled her eyes, the stupid smirk staying on her face. "He smelled a challenge. So he's coming back, and he's going to kill _you_ and everyone _you love_." Spectra growled, her hands becoming claw like daggers and slashing at my arm, causing me to cry out before blasting her with the ectoblasts I had been charging.

Her red eyes were murderous, and they narrowed into dangerous slits. "They always say don't shoot the messenger kid, but I guess you don't follow that oldest and noblest tradition. Don't say I didn't warn you. Kyore, the King of Shadows, will come to you, Danny. And you _will_ die." She said before she dissipated into nothing.

I blinked at where she used to be, green blood sluggishly dripping from in between my fingers where I held my wound. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't figure out much more without help, and phased back into the janitor's closet, sending a text to my group chat with Sam and Tucker for them to come quickly.

Sam was the first to arrive. She glared at my shoulder and punched my good one, not liking the guilty smile on my face. "Wasn't the box ghost, huh?" She glared. I shrugged.

"Spectra was looking for me anyways. She wouldn't have left if I hadn't confronted her. She was here to give me a message." I told her. "I'll wait till Tucker is here to fill you in."

Tucker arrived five minutes later with the first aid kit. "Who was it?" He asked quickly, also holding my backpack.

"Spectra." I said with a hiss as Sam cleaned out the gouge with hydrogen peroxide. "She had a message." I said.

Tucker waited expectantly. "When Skulker had macheted me, he mentioned the 'Shadow King,' but then he shanked me and that's all I heard. Spectra told me more about him today." I told them.

I filled them in on what Spectra had told me, and they grew more and more concerned. By the time my shoulder was wrapped, they knew the whole story of Kyore.

"…so what do we do?" Tucker asked. "Right now he isn't a threat, since he hasn't shown his face yet. We continue life as normal and do research as we can. I'll call in a favor with Ghostwriter to use his library." I told them, grabbing my backpack and gently slinging it over my shoulder.

"What does he want?" Sam asked finally. I paused in the doorway. Giving her a glance, knowing I could never lie to her, I said, "To kill me." Before I walked away to my science class, leaving them behind in a stunned silence.

…

The end of the day approached more quickly than before, Sam meeting me outside my classroom with the stuff I needed for homework tonight and a worried smile on her face. I had lunch detention today for being late to science, so I hadn't seen her since I told her what Kyore wanted.

"Hey." I said with a smile, hoping she'd let it go. She grabbed my hand tightly in hers. I shook my head. "It won't happen. I'm too hardheaded for that." I promised her, kissing her cheek as we walked out of the school, not caring that for once, people were staring as we walked past.

We got into the car, the inside still smelling of sweat and our previous activities, and we drove to Sam's house where her mother was waiting outside, smiling as she checked her watch. "Right on time. Impressive." She said with a smirk. Sam gave her an exasperated look before shoving me towards the car that would be taking us to the doctor. I left my backpack in Sam's car, giving them a reason to allow her to drive me home.

"How was this morning?" Mrs. Manson asked. Not thinking, I replied, "Much needed."

At Sam's elbow to my side, I yelped and added "INFORmation to help us succeed in our senior year!" I said with a smile and a laugh, watching Mrs. Mansons nod in approval. Sam glared at me. I smiled and shrugged. "It's true." I whispered to her, and her laugh was more than enough to make my day better on the spot.

Checking into the office was a boring process, and Sam was nervous the entire time. I tapped my sneakers against the linoleum floor, waiting for Sam's name to be called. When it was, Sam, her mother, and I walked to the back and waited for the doctor.

"Don't be nervous sweetheart. This is just going to make sure everything is developing alright." Mrs. Manson comforted her daughter who nodded.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Langdon, and I'm going to be your doctor throughout your pregnancy!" A blonde woman walked in, holding a clipboard and had an easy smile on her face. Sam smiled awkwardly back.

"Hey, I'm Sam. This is Danny, and this is my mom." Sam introduced us. Dr. Langdon wrote down something on her sheet and sat down in the chair across from where Sam was laying down. "I understand you two are teen parents but, you both have such a wonderful support system, and I'll be supporting you along the way as well. If you ever have any questions, don't _hesitate _to call me. Anytime." She said seriously.

Sam and I nodded with small smiles. She grinned back. "Okie dokie, lets have a look at that baby." She said, pulling out a jelly substance and the ultrasound wand.

"So we are a bit late to the party, aren't we? How many weeks along are you?" The doctor asked.

"16." Sam replied. "We may be finding out gender this week or in three weeks! Let's see here." She squeezed the jelly on to Sam's slightly protruding abdomen and Sam hissed at the cold. The Dr. chuckled as she pressed the wand to her skin and moved it around.

The room filled suddenly with a fast-paced thumping sound and I looked at the monitor. There was a baby. It had a heartbeat. Holy shit.

"Do you want to know the gender?" She asked us, and Sam and I looked at each other before nodding at the doctor.

"Well you are having a boy!" Dr. Langdon told us with a grin. "And he's healthy and right on schedule with development. Some may say he's a perfect boy." She finished, getting up to print the pictures after wiping Sam's stomach with a towel.

Sam pressed a hand to her little bump and looked in awe. "It's alive." She whispered.

Mrs. Manson smiled. "Of course it is! Did you expect anything different?"

Sam shrugged, looking at me. "Now that I know he's, well, there and I've seen him, he seems more real." She told her.

The doctor handed us our pictures and took Sam to get bloodwork done, leaving Mrs. Manson and I alone in the room. I traced over my son with one finger, eyes wide and in awe.

"You ready to meet him?" Mrs. Manson asked, crossing her legs delicately. I nodded. "I can't wait." I whispered. She smiled and gently grabbed the photos from me, looking at them herself.

"I think you and Sam deserve a little date night tonight. Nothing crazy, maybe a walk or dinner, but I think you guys deserve it. After all, you made a perfect boy." She said with a wink.

A perfect boy. Huh, who knew?

…

After the doctors, Sam's mom allowed us to go out, and informed my parents about the plans. I forwarded a picture of the ultrasound to my mom who freaked out that it was a boy.

Sam and I decided to go to the hill that overlooked town and sit and talk for awhile. Sam put her car in park, and we sat on the hood, watching the sun set over Amity Park. I looked at Sam, looking almost angelic in the light from the setting sun. She looked at me with a grin as I leaned over and capture her lips with mine, my hands grabbing her waist and hers hooking around my neck.

"…do you think, even if we hadn't gotten drunk that night, that we'd have gotten together?" Sam asked, pulling back. I shrugged. "I don't know. I'd like to think so."

She smiled. "Me too." She whispered before pressing her lips back to mine.

"I've missed you." I told her. She groaned and nodded, resting her head on my shoulder. "Me too. I know it's supposed to be a punishment but its bullshit. Only seeing you at school sucks." She said.

I paused, thinking to myself. "Clockwork mentioned me making my own lair at some point… let me look into that and see if I can fix our issue." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest and leaning my head against hers.

She hummed. "Perfect."

As the sun set over the hills, it really was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you guys found a supernatural way to defy your parents." Tucker said, watching me stand in Sam's closet with a glowing green hand. I shrugged. "You do what you gotta do, and I gotta _do_-"

"Shut up." Sam said, throwing a pillow at me. I laughed, throwing it back to her. "You are getting a door too, man. Don't worry. This is going to be the Phantom Lair." I said, wiggling my fingers and continuing the outline of a door I was doing in the back of Sam's closet.

"Aren't ghosts going to question the fact there is a random new lair?"

I shook my head with a smile. "I'm creating stable natural portals in the human world, and the Ghost Zone entrance is in the most human place in the Ghost Zone. It's like a deciduous forest that backs up to a lake. It's pretty awesome not going to lie." I winked, jabbing my hand towards the door outline, and a solid black door appeared in the smoke.

Sam grinned.

"So how will I know if you guys are, you know, doing it?" Tucker asked from his place on the bed, raising an eyebrow.

"…The door should disappear if I want it to, but honestly it might be a guessing game." I smirked. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"We'll warn you." Sam said with a laugh. Tucker chuckled before looking at the door. "So can we go in?" Tucker asked. I nodded. "I actually haven't been yet. I know what I wanted it to look like, but…" I ended with a shrug, looking at the door.

Sam and Tucker got up from their places on the bed and walked up to the door, standing on either side. "Let's see the new Bat Cave, boy wonder." Sam said. I laughed, turning the knob and opening the door.

Stepping through, we entered into a kitchen/living room area, the furniture black sofas, white carpeting, stainless steel appliances, and….it was pretty black and white. "It didn't mean to make it so…on brand." I said. Sam laughed, running her hand on the furniture.

Tucker went to the archway that led into what seemed to be the lab, high tech computers, lab tables, and the entrance to the Ghost Zone. Through the portal you could vaguely see the outline of the forest.

"Love the tech." Tucker said. I nodded, gesturing towards the two doors. One black, and one blue with stars. "I'll have you guess which one leads to my bedroom." I said with a grin.

"I want one." Tucker pouted. I laughed loudly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get one. I'm also going to put one in our janitors' closet. You know, for reasons." I said with a discrete glance to Sam, who winked.

Tucker groaned and collapsed on the couch. "The fridge should be self-restocking, and you can ask for whatever you want. There should be a couple bedrooms down the hallway, with the same color door as your room. I tried to put in everything."

"…bathroom?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Also, Sam, I wanna show you something." I said, holding out my hand. Tucker got the hint and stayed in the living room, grabbing the remote for the TV as I pulled Sam down the hallway.

I opened a white wooden door at the end of the hallway, walking Sam in. A white room, with a white crib, white furniture, and with black accents. "I don't know, I just…wanted to make this, so you know how on board I am with this." I said, rubbing at the back of my neck.

Sam looked at me with nothing but love in her eyes and launched herself into my arms. "I love you." She whispered, kissing me forcefully. "Also, where's the bedroom? Asking for a friend." Sam said in-between kissing me. I pulled away and grabbed her hand and led her to the blue door with stars on it that led to the bedroom that was "mine."

A large, queen sized bed, a tv, large closet, and on suite bathroom met my eyes briefly before Sam was slamming the door behind her. She pushed me down onto the large bed and I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Did you warn Tucker?" I squeaked as she straddled my waist.

"I think he got the message." Sam winked, and I let out a breathy laugh as she pressed our lips together.

…

"I've said this before, but you guys have no shame." Tucker said as I stood in his closet. IT was smaller than Sam's, but bigger than mine, so it would fit a door. I shrugged.

"Our parents have been complete buzzkills, man. We take what we can get." I said, forming his own (yellow) door. "There. You have access now."

"Yeah yeah, just keep it in the bedroom so I can get work done in the lab." He said, rubbing his hands together. I laughed. "Of course."

At that moment, my phone went off, and the caller ID showed my mother.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Where are you_?" My mom asked.

"Tucker's house." I said, chewing on my thumbnail, Tucker saying hello in the background. "_Okay…. could you come home when you can? We'd like to fill you in on something we found out_." My mom said, her voice still panicked. I furrowed my brows.

"Okay… I'll be home soon." I said, giving Tucker a confused glance. He shrugged. "Probably freaking out that you aren't home, and you and Sam could've been canoodling somewhere." He winked.

I shot him a wicked smirk. "I _was _canoodling somewhere."

He punched my shoulder and I transformed with a laugh, kicking into the air and flying towards my house. As it loomed in the distance, I saw the sleek, black car parked outside our home in the street. I felt my core beat faster than usual in ghost form, and knew that if I was in human form, it would be erratic beating of a heart.

I touched down in the alley and transformed, walking up my front steps and unlocking the door with my key.

What greeted me in the living room was my mother and father sitting with Dr. Lewis, all tight faced and their heads shot towards me.

I froze in the doorway, and my mom took a deep breath and waved me inside. "Come have a seat with us, Danny." She said gently.

Dr. Lewis looked at me with concerned eyes, holding a folder with documents and the TV played footage of my fight with Spectra. It was paused.

"What's going on?" I asked in a small voice.

Dr. Lewis took a deep breath and leaned forward, placing the folder down in front of me. "I came to Amity Park when I got out of medical school and finished my internship. Amity Park Metro was the only hospital within driving distance of my children's preschool, so I took the job. Three months after I started, the ghost attacks started, and I took notice of the dead teenager with an affinity to saving people."

He opened the folder to show a picture of me fighting Skulker when I was fourteen, and I snapped my eyes back up to his. "I studied this teenage hero for two years, monitored his growth and power changes. It was supposed to be scientific research on ghost biology, and how ghost anatomy differs to human. But Phantom's never seemed to be any different."

He turned the page, revealing handwritten notes and typed documents. "I kept track of every wound, and every broken bone I could in hopes that I could one day help the person who wanted to help me." He took a deep breath.

"Your blood work came back abnormal, Mr. Fenton."

I tensed, and my dad's hand rested on my shoulder. I looked at him with fear and he looked shocked and removed his hand. Mom didn't remove her hand from my knee, just squeezed harder.

"…Spectra mentioned Phantom being stabbed with a machete. A machete would match the wound you received, and give reason to why your blood work showed more than a trace amount of ecto-DNA…"

I closed my eyes, feeling my body began to shake with fear. "…Mr. Fenton…as your physician it was my job to inform your parents of what I found… as a father I can't imagine how much pain it must cause you to sit here and have a secret you've apparently kept for years be thrown out to your parents…"

I gently lifted my mother's hand off my knee and I stood. "This is where you say it was all a misunderstanding." My mom prompted. "Something went wrong and that _you_, my perfectly human baby boy, are not a ghost that I _hunted_."

I said nothing. How could I say anything to that? I couldn't lie anymore, not when the facts were staring me in the face. How could I be so stupid and let Sam and Tucker take me to the hospital. "…I knew this would happen. I told them not to take me to the hospital. I told them questions would be asked." I whispered to them.

My mom froze, her hand dropping from where it had been reaching towards me. "I can't tell you what you want to hear mom. I can't tell you that I'm not someone that you have _hated _for _years_. That you have wanted to rip apart molecule by molecule. I _can't say that I'm not Phantom_." I told her.

My dad stood, reaching towards me. "Danny, calm down."

"No. I should've _died_ in that street. I would have rather _died _than you find out that I'm something you hate."

My dad's hurt expression was the last thing I saw as I transformed and flew away. I couldn't face my parents, not now. Tears ran down my face as I smacked full force into metal plated armor. Arms came around me and held me in place, and I opened my eyes to see…

"Fright Knight?" I asked, and he nodded. "…Come with me, Phantom. You are not safe here." His deep voice said, pulling me by the arm towards Frightmare.

"What? Says who?" I asked, pulling out of his grasp and turning my attention to the stark black cloud that shifted in our direction.

"The King is making his first move against you. I must get you to safety, my king." He said, bowing his head.

"Hold the damn phone, Fright _Nut_, I am not-"

"_Get on the damn horse_!" Fright Knight yelled, and I sat down, stopping my struggling as Fright Knight rode towards the natural portal above the high school, I ignored the Fenton RV racing as fast as it could towards us and closed my eyes as we raced into the Ghost Zone.

…

_Sam's POV_

I woke to my phone ringing loudly on my nightstand, and I grasped it and answered. "Hello?"

"_Sam, oh my god._" Mrs. Fenton's hysterical voice hit my ears. I froze. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and sparing a glance around my room. "_It's Danny. We found out his secret and now the Fright Knight has him_." She explained.

"_What_?" I snapped into my phone, and I could hear her sharp intake. "_Sam, I can explain everything, but we need to do something about my son_." Mr. Fenton took the phone from his wife. I sighed.

"Go into Danny's closet, there should be a blue door with white stars on it, go through it and meet me in the lair." I said, hanging up on them after my final word, and went into my closet and opened my own door, going inside the lair and sending a text to Tucker.

A yellow door was now next to both mine and Danny's. Tucker walked through from the lab. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Danny's parents know he's Phantom. Fright Knight took Danny and I am currently terrified he is going to die." I told him.

Tucker sighed, giving me a hug as the Fenton's came through Danny's door with awe written clearly on their faces. I took a breath. "What. Happened." I demanded.

…

_Danny's POV_

I looked at the group in front of me with confusion and irritation. Clockwork, Frostbite, Pandora, and Fright Knight stood in front of me, Clockwork holding an ornate box with my insignia on it. "You are insane. There is no way I am the _Ghost King_." I told them.

Clockwork rolled his eyes. "You beat Pariah Dark in fair combat and why _else_ would an old king come after _you_." He pointed out. I shrugged. "Because people like to kick my ass?"

"This is serious, Great One." Frostbite said. I sighed. "I know, Frosty, I just…I can't be the Ghost King. I'm still a teenager. I'm still _human_." I pointed out.

"No one better to remind the people of this realm that they have humanity." Pandora said gently. "If you do not take the throne, the King of Shadow's will have no one in his way to revert the Ghost Zone to the dark ages."

"No one wants that, Daniel. It would also mean the _human_ realm returns to the dark ages." Clockwork finished.

I eyed the box in his hands. "And those—"

"The Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage. Taken from Pariah Dark, and they hold the true power of the Shadow King." Clockwork said with a nod.

I placed a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes, leaning against the pillar in the ruins of Pariah's castle. "I am kinda going through a lot, guys. I really can't-"

"Daniel, if you do not take the throne, your child will grow up without a mother and father, and in a world where violence is the only law. I promise, you will have better odds if you take the throne." Clockwork snapped. "This isn't a game anymore. This is war."

I gulped, staring at him wide eyed and taking the box from his hands. I sighed and nodded, opening the box and grabbing the crown and ring out of it.

"…What do I need to do." I said, my eyes bright with determination. Fright Knight breathed a sigh of relief. "You have to do the oath."

"…Oath." I repeated.

Pandora nodded. "The oath to protect all citizens of the Ghost Zone, from here on out, as long as you hold the title of King."

"…Okay." I nodded, placing the crown on my head, watching as the fire turned a pale white. Clockwork took the ring and cleared his throat. "Daniel James Phantom/Fenton. You have defeated Pariah Dark, destroyer of worlds, and defeater of the dark. You take his place now as ruler of the Ghost Zone and all of its inhabitants. You stand before your council of four, ready and willing to take the Oath of Kings. Do you accept?"

I breathed out a sigh. "I do." I said, voice strong. Clockwork nodded and grasped my hand as Frostbite stepped forward.

"I, as a member of your council, represent your ice core. Ice is cold and strong, and even the strongest of ice needs support to not melt. Do you promise to hold all cores to the highest of importance, not just your own?"

"I do." I promised.

Pandora stepped forward. "I, as a member of your council, represent the Ghosts who were formed, who were never human. You are a half human, but you must hold all Ghosts above yourself, no matter how they originate, as all ghosts have humanity. Do you promise to uphold this vow?"

"I do." I continued.

Fright Knight stepped forward. "I represent the law, the order, and the military. As Ghost King, you will have many test your willingness to be a fair ruler. No matter how you left things with the inhabitants of this realm, you must promise to uphold the law and hold no ill will or favoritism towards any ghost, no matter apart of the council or otherwise. Will you uphold this oath?"

I nodded. "I do." Clockwork grabbed the ring, now a simple silver band with my insignia on the top and hovered it over my ring finger on my right hand.

"As the final member of your council, I represent the passage of time. As Ghost King, you shall help newly formed ghosts, recently deceased ghosts, and ghosts that have been here since the beginning of time find their place in your kingdom. You may have some ghosts decide they would like to move on. As King, it is your sacred duty, first and foremost, to those that wish to find their place beyond the veil. Do you promise to honor this wish?"

I looked at him and he smiled. "I do." I nodded.

"Then, as a member of the council of four, it is my sincere honor to present you with this Ring of Power, and welcome you, Daniel Phantom, King of Ghosts, to your kingdom. Long Live the King." Clockwork finished, sliding the ring onto my finger. I felt my power jump tenfold, and the temperature of the Ghost Zone dropped substantially. Frostbite breathed a sigh of relief, giving me a smile.

"Long Live the King." Pandora, Frostbite, and the Fright Knight stated with strong smiles.

"Now what?" I asked. Clockwork grinned. "Now you rule. Now that you have taken the throne, the Shadow King has withdrawn back into the badlands." He said. Frostbite bowed. "My people shall begin repairs to your castle, Great One." He said, leaving the room towards the Far Frozen.

Fright Knight bowed and left as well, leaving Pandora, Clockwork, and I facing each other. "Congratulations, young king. I will be here for any guidance you need, and to right any wrongs that my late husband must have brought to this realm." She bowed and popped out of existence.

"…Pandora was married to Pariah?" I asked. Clockwork nodded. "Yes. It is a touchy subject for her. She fought alongside him as his Queen when he fought the Shadow King. She didn't want him to manifest his power, knowing the consequence of doing so without sharing the burden with a council, but he ignored her. You know the rest." Clockwork said.

I sighed, floating. "I should get back. Sam and my family are probably worried sick…" I said.

Clockwork nodded. "They will be in your lair. Go to them. I will be in touch, your highness." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and flew swiftly to the forest where my lair was, opening the door and transforming. Sam and my mom were sitting on the sofa and Tucker and my dad were in the kitchen eating.

"Hey." I said quietly. My mom sprang up and wrapped me into her arms, not caring that I tensed. I only hesitated a second before hugging her back. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care you are Phantom, Danny. All I care about is how much I love you." She whispered, kissing my forehead.

Sam came up and hugged me too. "What happened with the Fright Knight? They said you were kidnapped but you look fine…" Sam said worriedly.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, about that. I may or may not have just become the Ghost King."

My parents froze and Sam and Tucker gaped.

"_WHAT?!_"


	7. Chapter 7

_2 Months Later_

I rubbed my forehead with a sigh, trying to pay attention to Fright Knights lecture on medival history, something I apparently had to know to be the Ghost King. Pandora laid a hand on my shoulder and with a small smile, got up. "I do believe it is time for Phantom's sparring session."

Fright Knight nodded. "Of course. We will pick up next time." He bowed, making my eyebrow twitch and he left the room.

"Forgive him. You are not completely dead, and don't have residence in the Ghost Zone besides your castle, so you must be educated." Pandora said, making me thankful that I was keeping my true lair a secret from everyone in the council except Clockwork, who had helped me create it.

My phone rang next to me on the table, and I put my pencil down and grabbed it. "Hey mom." I said tiredly.

"_Hey sweetheart. Everyone is over for dinner and we were wondering when you would make your appearance." _Her voice was deadly calm, making me pale. Fuck.

Family dinner. The one thing that Mom had implemented after finding out about my ghost half so that the family wasn't hurt more than it already was. I facepalmed. "I'll head now. I was getting a lesson." I told her.

She sighed. "_Take your time. See you soon._" She said, hanging up.

I looked at Pandora apologetically who bowed, and I flew away with a sigh, the crown of fire and ring of rage little charms on a necklace on my neck. We weren't being very vocal with the Ghost Zone's newest king, as I knew that it would cause issues with some of my more violent enemies. The Shadow King hadn't tried anything more and I hadn't been thinking about war anymore. The official announcement of my rule would be made in a month, more near the time when DJ would be born.

Sam had decided to name our son after me, as a testament to the sacrifices I make every day. I had rolled my eyes when she told me with a blush, but I appreciated how understanding she was being with everything. I landed in the forest, opening the door to my lair, transforming and casting a glance to Tucker who was sitting at the counter, messing with a thermos.

"Are you always here?" I said with a laugh. He shrugged. "What's the point of a lair in my closet if I don't use it? Plus it has better WIFI than my house." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, quickly walking towards my door as Sam's door opened, her growing bump leading the way.

"Don't you have-" I kissed her soundly as I opened the door. "Family dinner. Yep. I'm late. Mom's pissed. Love you." I said, closing the door and entering my bedroom, running down the stairs and sitting down at the table where Mom, Dad, and Jazz (freshly home from college for her winter break).

"Welcome to the table, your highness." Jazz joked, making me give her a glare. Mom didn't look at me, but Dad sent me a smile. Mom had been having trouble looking me in the past couple of months, and it was hard for me to understand that I was now something she hated.

"…Sorry." I apologized quietly; Dad waved his hand at me. "Nonsense. Kings are never late." He joked and I rolled my eyes with a small smile, casting one last glance at my mother before digging into the meatloaf in front of me.

"…How was your lesson?" My mom asked quietly. I shrugged. "Fright Knight has trouble remembering I'm still a human so."

Mom nodded her head. "What was he teaching you this time?" She asked. I looked up and she was looking me in the eyes, and no anger or malice was in them. I put my fork down. "…Medieval history. There are many different factions in the Ghost Zone that follow different codes of ethics, based on what time their sole establisher, or leader, died or was formed. _That _part was interesting. It's the history I don't like."

Dad looked up. "Fascinating. It's like different countries…but populations throughout time." He said. I nodded. "It's taking some getting used to. Once the announcement is made, I'll go to all of them to talk with the leaders. I know Aragon and Dora already; Aragon is in prison…but Dora is super sweet. They are one kingdom of the Medieval faction." I told them.

Mom looked up. "When will the announcement be made?" She asked.

"We plan on another month." I said, picking my fork back up and digging into my potatoes. Mom nodded, going back to her meal. Dad regaled us with facts on his new weapon, while Jazz and I traded amused glances.

"Jack, I don't think it's appropriate to talk about your weaponry at the table anymore." Mom said. I glanced at her, and she was once again looking at her hands. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why? Because I'm the enemy now?" I snapped. I had had enough of her passive aggressive tendencies she had with me now. She snapped her head up, shock on her face.

"What?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, getting up. "I get it, mom. You can't look at me as your son anymore, and these family dinners are something you are forcing on yourself. Dad can't talk about his weapons because the _Ghost King_ is at the table. I'll make it easier on you to just keep my distance. I get your message, loud and clear." I told her, standing and going up the stairs and slamming the door to my bedroom.

The ring and crown firmly pressed against my chest were vibrating with energy, as they did when I was more emotional. I heard talking at the table that I had left but ignored it in favor of entering my lair with my backpack, Sam and Tucker sitting with their history books on the couch.

I sent a fake smile their way, sitting down. They shared a look. "That was…fast. I thought those usually were hours long." Tucker said.

I shrugged. "Not much to say today, I guess." I said, turning to the page in my book for the reading. Sam scooted closer, leaning her back against my side, facing Tucker. "Want to talk later?" She asked quietly, tilting her head back far enough to see my face.

I looked down at her humorously, and nodded, though I had no plans on talking about it later. I kissed her forehead as she sat back up, nose buried back into her book. She suddenly gasped, her hand going to her stomach.

"What?!" Tucker and I said in panic. She laughed, waving us off. "DJ kicked!" She said, grabbing my hand and placing it on her stomach. The light, movements of DJ's feet or leg pressing against my hand had me in awe, that little life being my own _son_.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. Sam smirked. "Feel like a dad yet?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I've felt like a dad since you've told me. He just makes it more real." I told her. Her eyes got suspiciously watery as she smiled, her hand placed on top of my own as she turned back into her textbook.

I leaned my head against hers and closed my eyes, relishing into the closeness. This was everything I was warned about losing. Fright Knight and Pandora told me how _deadly_ the Shadow King used to be, and how he would most likely use my ties to my humanity against me. That meant Sam was in constant danger, and why we spent so much time in the lair.

Why I made sure I spent every moment I could with her. I may not make it through the fight, but I wanted to make sure that I gave her stories and memories to share with our son, and why I didn't fight her on naming DJ after me.

I would probably die against the Shadow King. I had come to terms with it…. but Sam didn't know this, and I wouldn't tell her.

I turned my hand and held her own, smiling at the way she burrowed into my side again. Tucker scoffed to himself as he wrote the answer to a problem and I went back to my own homework, the burden on my shoulders feeling a little lighter.

…

Tucker and Sam left after their own homework was done so they could check in with their own families, so I stayed behind. A knock on my closet door had me looking up and my mom opened the door to my lair.

"Hey." She said, coming in. She hadn't come in here since she had found out. She cast a glance at Sam and Tucker's things on the ground and back at me. "That wasn't the reason I asked your father to stop talking about his weapons." She started.

I raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "I asked him to stop talking about them…because he forgets the things we've done with those weapons. The things we've done to _you_." She continued.

I stopped. Her eyes filled with tears. "I _shot _at you and you can stand to be at the same table with me and think that its _I'm angry with you_." She laughed bitterly. "I'm angry at myself, Danny. I shot at someone I loved because I couldn't see that ghosts are a lot like humans…besides being dead." She shook her head, wiping under her eyes.

"Your father talking about something that would've been used to potentially _murder_ you hurts me more than you can imagine."

I got up and hugged her tightly, her sobs muffled against my shoulder. "I am _so _sorry, Danny. I love you so much, no matter what you become. You may be the Ghost King, but you are my baby boy."

I squeezed her tighter…

"Mom, I don't want to die." I whispered and she stepped back with shock written on her face. "What?"

"…The Shadow King threat isn't over, and Pandora and Fright Knight keep telling me how ruthless he is…and I'm scared I'm going to die before I meet my son." I told her, a tear dripping down my cheek. She wiped it away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, her hands on my shoulder. "I didn't want you to worry." I told her.

"I'd rather know and be prepared to help in any way I can rather be in the dark and lose my son. You will meet your son. I…" She trailed off.

"What?" I asked. "I want to be a part of your council… Like you said, they forget you are still human. I want the Ghost King to also be a vital political figure in the human world too." She said.

I grinned, feeling more love come from her than I had allowed myself to feel since she found out. "I want to be a part of the war effort against this Shadow King and be a role in the plans to make the Ghost Zone a more hospitable place. I want to support my son and protect him as well." She finished.

"…Then let's go meet with the council." I smirked, crossing my arms.

She froze. "Right now?" She asked. I nodded. "You're right. Let's do what we can. I'm a halfa for a reason, let's not let the council forget that anymore." I told her.

She smiled, kissing my cheek. "I'm not letting you die." She whispered, into my ear. And I squeezed her tightly before transforming with a smile.

"…That smile is not a kingly smile, that is adorable." She joked, squeezing my cheek. "Mom…" I whined.

…

The next day I arrived at school tired but happy, a firm plan in place with my mom being apart of the council, and the reassurance that my mother was going to do everything in her power to keep the human part of my new family safe.

Pandora had been ecstatic about the council becoming a council of five and learning about the modern human world.

Mom was also wanting to make the announcement of my new title sooner rather than later, so she was meeting with Clockwork in my lair to meet with the council while I was at school. I had never been more grateful for my mom.

I walked into school to hear people crowding around two yelling females and I felt dread creep into my chest and I took off running towards the crowd, seeing Sam and Paulina going at it, Sam's sweatshirt that concealed her stomach abandoned and ripped on the ground as she and Paulina verbally fought.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, and Sam looked at me with a glare. "This bitch ripped my sweatshirt as a prank and has been calling me a whore for the past ten minutes."

"You're pregnant!" Paulina said. "Yeah, and I've only slept with my _boyfriend_, as opposed to you sleeping with _half of the football team_." Sam screamed and I had to stop her from tackling the cheerleader. "Grow up, Paulina." I snapped.

"At least I use protection, slut." She spat at Sam, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away from us with her posse.

"Get out of here." I said with a growl to the crowd, who scattered. "Are you okay?" I whispered. She shrugged, looking down at her torn sweatshirt, a deep purple one that I had gotten her a month ago. It was huge, and concealed her stomach well, but was dainty enough to deal with hot flashes she would get. Her hand rested on her swollen abdomen and she hung her head.

"I'll call your mom and have her bring you a new sweatshirt." I said quietly, kissing her forehead, and she nodded absently, her hand tightening on her backpack and walking to class. I sighed and dialed her mom, explaining the situation and asking her to bring a sweatshirt. I grabbed the torn one and put into my backpack as I spoke.

She complied; her tone worried for her daughter before I went to the main office to wait for her. "Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said, standing in the doorway to the faculty printer. I waved as the late bell rang.

"I…heard what happened." He said, and I looked up at him. "…Yeah…it's a crappy situation that the teachers of this school aren't making better by ignoring the A-listers." I told him upfront.

He nodded. "Let me know if Sam gets anymore from Paulina. I can't actively do anything if I don't see it, but I will talk to Tetslaff and Coach Bailey about her attitude. How far along is she?" He asked.

"Six months. We've known all school year now… or at least since the beginning of the year. It's been hard but our families are helping, and we've been able to get her to a doctor."

"Do you know the gender?" He asked. I nodded. "It's a boy. He's due in April." I told him. He smiled. "While I do not envy your position of being a teen parent, I can say I am proud you have stood by Samantha. I have no doubt you will be an excellent father, Mr. Fenton. Let me know if there is anything you need."

"…an extension on-"

"Don't push your luck." He said with a humorous gleam in his eye. I laughed as Mrs. Manson came through the door and handed me a black sweatshirt. "I assumed she'd be more comfortable in black?" She said.

I nodded, giving her a thankful smile, surprised when she pulled me into a hug. "Make sure she's okay. She's been worried about this, no matter how she acts." She told me quietly.

I squeezed her once and nodded as she pulled away. "I'll tell her the black was your idea." I winked. She laughed, waving to Mr. Lancer with a daintily gloved hand and leaving the school, walking swiftly back to her car.

"Shall we head to class?" Mr. Lancer asked, opening the door for me. I nodded; the sweatshirt tightly held in my hand as we walked to first period.

I walked in behind Mr. Lancer, gently handing Sam the sweatshirt who looked to me gratefully and took out my notebook for the lecture. I just hoped Sam's day got better. I'd tell her my news later.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, today fucking sucked." Sam said from the driver seat of the car. Tucker nodded from the backseat. "Tell me about it."

I shifted in my seat with a smile. "Yesterday, my mom became part of my council!" I finally said, Sam and Tucker looked surprised. "I thought she hadn't taken it well?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"She felt guilty about, you know, hunting me. She finally told me last night and asked to be a part of the council."

"Why the council?" Tucker asked. I shrugged. "To fight against the Shadow King." I said absentmindedly, thinking of the meeting with Pandora and Clockwork I had to go to.

"…I thought the Shadow King wasn't a threat anymore." Tucker said, deadly calm. I froze. I had told them that so they wouldn't worry about me anymore.

I rubbed the back of my head. "…I might have lied." I whispered, and Sam stopped outside of my house, unlocking the door. "See you, Danny." She said, not looking at me. I sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't want you to worry…" I told them.

"You are holding up traffic." Tucker said, not looking up from his PDA. I sighed again, grabbing my backpack and getting out, Sam's car peeling out of the street as soon as I closed it. I ran my hands through my hair with a groan.

I went inside, Mom and Dad sitting at the kitchen table. "I have a meeting today."

"Me too, I'm meeting with Fright Knight. He's catching me up." She winked. I smiled. "I'll see you later." I told them.

I had a reason keeping it from them. I didn't want them to worry, and Sam sure as hell didn't need any more stress than she already had.

I opened the lair, noting the absence of Sam's belongings that had been in here this morning, and rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for this. I transformed and pressed a hand to my chest, making sure the crown and ring hadn't shown up in my slight annoyance, and took off.

I guess I had been too in my thoughts about my friends, because I didn't notice the heat seeking missile until it was ramming into my side. I let out a yelp and hit the rocky surface of a random island.

"Aw, poor little freak. Something bothering you?" Spectra spat, Skulker next to her.

"Don 't know why our newest leader has suddenly stopped his assault on you, but we decided to take things into our own hands."

I got up, charging an ectoblast, but was taken off my feet by one of Spectra's own blast. I grunted and tried to keep from using any power from the crown and ring. "Enough of this, Spectra! Do you know what he'll do to the Ghost Zone?" I asked.

She grinned. "I'm a shadow core, freak. I _want _the dark ages."

Skulker seemed more hesitant. I got up. "Skulker, you don't! You just want to oppose _me_." I told him. "Think about Ember, how would she do without her flames?"

He sighed. "She would live. You, however, will not."

Fuck. Time for the crown and ring. I summoned them with a sigh and looked at Skulker. "Skulker, if the Shadow King loses, you will be tried for _treason_ against me. Do you want to be faded? Or-"

Spectra had been stewing behind Skulker, making a shadow blade of her own and launching it at me, burying itself into my chest. I flew backwards, landing on my back and crying out in agony as the shadow blade pierced the ground, holding me in place.

"Spectra… stop;. We owe our loyalty to whoever wears the crown." Skulker's voice sounded blurry. "You know the old laws."

"I don't give a damn if he's\

God himself, I'll never follow him. Have fun with the boy king, Skulker. I'll be winning this war."

"…You will not win." He mumbled, and his vague outline hit my vision. "Where can I take you?" He asked. I wheezed as he took out the blade, the pain not ceasing.

"the council." I mumbled and he nodded. "Frostbite?" I nodded. "The castle."

He took me into his arms and began the short journey to the castle, and I promptly lost consciousness.

…

_Sam's POV_

"I know he thinks that I don't need to know every detail of his ghost life now, but I should know if there is a chance he could _die_." I ranted to Tucker, who nodded.

"He's being an idiot." He said, getting out his phone that had started ringing in the middle of my rant. "Hey Mrs. F." He said, and I looked in surprise. His expression darkened. "We'll be there." He said quickly, grabbing my arm and walking towards my closet.

"Danny's hurt. Badly. We gotta go." He explained, throwing open the door to the lair. "What?" I asked.

"…Spectra and Skulker, but Skulker has switched sides." He said, running towards the opening of the Ghost Zone. Mrs. Fenton stood by herself, a carriage being pulled by the Frightmare waited for us. "Mrs.-"

"Let's go." She cut me off, throwing open the door and sitting down, Tucker and I getting in behind her. The ride was quick and quiet, not one of us speaking to his mother who had tears in her eyes. Clockwork opened the door.

"He will live." He reassured her. "This had to happen." He looked at us.

"My son had to get a knife plunged through his chest?" She asked, getting out and sending a glare to the time ghost. She helped me out and Clockwork took my arm, giving me a smile.

"Yes. He did. The sword pierced his core, very rare for him to still be alive but Danny is literally a walking magnet for the impossible." Clockwork began. "He already was showing signs of being a mutli-core."

"A multi-core?" Tucker asked. "He can use electricity as well as ice. Spectra's shadow core pierced his own and he will now have shadow abilities as well. He will live and be stronger. This shows he is a multicore. Able to shift his core based on his enemies."

"He can gain new abilities by his body absorbing the blows from his enemies." Mrs. Fenton finished. Clockwork nodded. "Pandora, Fright Knight, and Frostbite are waiting for you. I will take Samantha to see him. Mr. Foley, you may convene with the council as our King's personal advisor." Clockwork said, leading me down one of the hallways.

"We asked him to keep word low on the Shadow King, for the record. Yes, he had no qualms with keeping it from you, but he's worried about your stress level." Clockwork told me. I sighed. "I know…but… I just expected him to want to share more things with me."

Clockwork gave me a sad look, squeezing my shoulder. "Take it from me…its better if he doesn't…for both of your sakes." He said, and I felt he gave me insight on how everything would end…

….

_Danny's POV_

I looked down at my black stained skin on my chest and the black fringe of my hair. Clockwork explained most of my hair was white, but the new shadow part of me was staining some of the aspects of my ghost form.

"Hey you." Sam's voice hit my ears and I looked up with a wince. She walked in, her belly leading her, and she grabbed my hand and placed it on the swell of her stomach. "DJ was worried about you. So was I." She mumbled, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, you stupid little shit." She told me and I laughed with a wheeze. "I'm sorry. I'll let you in more on this whole king thing."

She got a quizzical look on her face and shook her head. "No need, I respect you need this to be yours until you are ready." She told me with a smile. I nodded, kissing her knuckles.

"Sorry we can't have make up sex, but the wound in my chest would probably destroy me if I moved." I smirked. She walked back over to the door, locking it with her fingers and throwing her shirt off of her body. "Who said you need to move?" She smirked, reaching behind her to take off her bra.

I blinked at the sudden nudity and gave her a smirk of my own. She straddled my waist, my hands coming to rest on her hips. "Your mom and Tucker are meeting with the council, so I at least have you to myself for an hour. You lay there and let me do all of the work." She smirked, kissing me suddenly.

I smiled. "Yes maam."

…

"No fucking shame." Tucker said, wrinkling his nose at Sam asleep next to me and at my smirk. "Where's my mom?" I asked, sitting up. He looked down the hallway.

"Still meeting with Skulker. He told the council that he wanted to be a part of the security detail. Your mom is handing his ass to him."

I pointed to the pajama pants lying on the ground, Tucker throwing them to me with a scowl. I put them on and stood, thankful for Pandora and her speed healing remedy.

"Shadow powers, huh?"

I nodded, rubbing my arms self-consciously. "Makes me look like the shadow king." I mumbled.

"Have…you seen the Shadow King?" He asked. I shook my head. "Then you don't know that. Calm down."

"Fucking Spectra. I could literally _kill her_." I growled, and Tucker blinked at me. "Did you know that you can speak latin? Just a thought whenever you get murdery." Tucker winced.

"And now everyone in the Ghost Zone will know I'm the Ghost King now, so I really don't want to deal with that. Pandora has already gotten five angry letters addressed to the "boy king" which is super frustrating." I complained.

Tucker laid a hand on my shoulder. "And you have a pregnant girlfriend that will kill you if you die, so theres that. Just be careful man. I am now your personal human advisor, your mom is the expert on human government. We can do this man. Together. I'll write to the Ghostwriter and have him pull all resources on The Shadow King and multi-cores." He said, already getting out his PDA.

"What the fuck is a multi-core?" I asked and he gave me a look. "You man. Come on, get dressed and let's go figure some shit out."

…

"Ah, Phantom. Or should I say King-" I threw a piece of paper at Ghostwriter's face. "Not in the mood, man." I said, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. The following day I had been in the library all day, and still hadn't found any information, as Ghostwriter had refused to initially help us.

The ghost sighed and sat across from me. He raised an eyebrow and rested his hand on his face. "Do tell, your majesty." He mocked. I rolled my eyes. "I have to learn about being a multi-core, the Shadow King, and the Holy Wars for my history test tomorrow. I'm going to tear my hair out." I told him with a huff.

He laughed. "Luckily, your highness-" "Please stop." "-I can help with all three. I was studying to be an English teacher when I met my untimely demise, so I can tutor you if you wish."

I blinked at him. "I thought you hated me."

He scoffed. "I do hate you. But an unhappy king is an unhappy Ghost Zone, so I'll live with being your tutor to make you happy." He said, waving his hand and two books appeared on the desk in front of me.

"This is the most up to date knowledge on the Shadow King, and on multi-cores, but why you would want to know about _those _is beyond me." He shrugged. "Do you have a personal lair yet, or are you using those ruins of a castle for all of your royal meetings?"

I hesitated. "The castle. Frostbite has been fixing it up."

"Ah it's been awhile since the Yeti have been able to freely roam the Ghost Zone. Guess it makes sense that the Ghost Zone dropped a couple degrees a few months ago when you were crowned." He explained.

I blinked and kneeled before him, gripping his coat. "Teach me _please_." I begged.

He smirked. "If you had told me that one day a Ghost King would kneel before me, I would have laughed in your face."

…

"What's up King Babypop."

I stopped flying with a groan and turned to face the laughing rocker ghost. "Yes, Ember?"

"Thank you for bringing Skulker home, your highness, I am actually very grateful." She bowed and my eyebrow twitched.

"Please stop bowing and please stop calling me your highness. You're welcome though. He technically saved my life and is going through training to be a part of the royal guard." I waved my hand in dismissal. "I'm getting tired of all of this royal nonsense and would much rather go home to my girlfriend but you know. I have to go meet with Walker now." I shuddered.

"Come by the castle whenever, Ember. As long as you don't call me 'your majesty'." I told her, flying towards my next meeting.

…

"I don't like this." Walker said with his arms crossed. I crossed my own. "You think I do?" I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Of course I will follow my king." He said with an eye roll. "I will be in touch with Frostbite and Pandora. Who is the other on your council of four?" He asked.

"My mother, Clockwork, and Tucker. Council of six." I shrugged. Walker rubbed his temples. "Must you never play by the rules?"

"Nope." I said with a smirk, flying away from his prison with a laugh.

…

I bit at the hollow of Sam's neck, her resounding gasp making me smirk. "Shut up." She said, rolling her eyes, rolling us over so she was on top of me. I shrugged. "I've been busy, so I need to make sure you know I love you." I said with a smirk, moving my hands up her sides.

A knock on the door had us pausing. "Daniel, you have another meeting with Frostbite." My mom said, her voice getting quieter as she talked.

I groaned, throwing my hands over my eyes. "I hate this. I hate this a lot." I told Sam, who hadn't moved. "You are the king; can't you make them wait?"

"Won't my mom wonder where I am?" I asked as she lowered her lips down my neck. "I think she'll get the idea…" She smirked, moving down my body.

…

"Well done, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer stated in class the following Monday. "I passed?" I whispered in surprise.

"Of course you passed. Writer drove you crazy with studying." Sam smiled at me. I grinned at the A on my English exam, wondering with how lucky I've been…

…How unlucky would I become?

…

_Danny's seeing the benefits of being the Ghost King….but what are the downsides?_


End file.
